Various types of blowers are known in the prior art. Most existing blowers for rooftops and other hard to reach places are standalone devices and cannot be used with existing blowers. Furthermore, existing blowers often don't provide the correct combination of flexible and rigid tubing, or the correct bends to move from vertical to horizontal and finally to a nozzle. What is needed, and what the present blower extension with video feed provides, is a device that can be used with existing blowers that provides a flexible tube to attach to the blower, an extendable vertical tube, a 90° elbow attached to a horizontal tube, and finally a nozzle with a bend and a reducer to optimize air flow and direction onto the desired area. What is also needed is a camera and monitor system to allow the user to see which areas need blowing and which have effectively been blown.